


Fox and Cocks

by kutsushita



Category: Fox in Socks - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Pastiche, Rhyming, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loving retelling of the classic literary tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox and Cocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fox in Socks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32867) by Dr. Seuss. 



> This is a fic you READ ALOUD to find out just how smart your tongue is. The first time you read it, don't go fast! This Fox is a tricky fox. He'll try to get your tongue in trouble.

Fox  
Knox  
Stocks  
Locks

Knox in stocks.  
Locks on Knox.

Fox on Knox  
in locks in stocks.

Jocks on cocks  
defrocked by fox.

Fox on cock  
makes Knox go squawk.

Fox on Knox cums.  
Knox in locks cums.  
Fox and Knox rock  
stocks as cocks cum.

 

Let's do tricks with  
dicks and locks, sir.  
Let's do tricks with  
chicks with cocks, sir.

First, I'll do a  
quick trick dick jack.  
Then attach a  
locked cock cage trap.

You can't fuck these  
chicks all well stacked.  
You can only  
suck and get smacked.

And here's a  
new trick, Mr. Knox....  
Fox and chicks  
lined up with cocks.  
Locked-up Knox  
face-up in stocks.  
Face of Knox  
jizzed on by cocks.

 

Now we come to  
cockblocks, Knox, sir.  
Try this cage  
bedecked with locks, sir....

Cage on Knox dick.  
Knox on fox cock.  
Each time fox fricks  
Knox cock like rock.

 

_Please, sir. I don't_   
_like this trick, sir._   
_My dick is too_   
_thick and slick, sir._   
_I get all stiff_   
_like a rock, sir,_   
_with my caged-up_   
_pent-up cock, sir._   
_I can't do it, Mr. Fox, sir._

I'm so sorry, Mr. Knox, sir.

 

Here's an easy  
game to play.  
Here's an easy  
thing to say....

New whips.  
Two whips.  
Whose whips?  
Sue's whips.

Who whips whose cock?  
Sue whips Sue's cock.

Who sees who whip  
whose bruised cock, sir?  
You see Sue whip  
Sue's bruised cock, sir.

_That's not easy,  
Mr. Fox, sir._

 

Who comes?...  
Crow comes.  
Pro Blow Crow comes.

Who whips crow's dick?  
Sue whips crow's dick.  
Pro Blow Crow  
smacks whose back?  
Sue's back.

Sue whips cock of  
fox in socks now.

Pro Blow Crow locks  
Knox in box now.

Sue throws hoes  
like Knox strong whip blows.  
Fox stuffs hose  
up Knox's rear tow.

Hoes goes.  
Knox grows.  
Sue whips hoes some.  
Knox woes grow some.

 

_Mr. Fox!_   
_I hate this game, sir!_   
_This game makes_   
_my dick quite lame, sir._

Mr. Knox, sir.  
what a shame, sir.

 

We'll find something  
new to do now.  
Here is lots of  
new stewed poo now.  
New poo. Stewed poo.  
Stewy. Stewy.  
Stewed poo. New poo.  
Ewwy. Ewwy.

Stewy poo  
for chewy chewing!  
That's what that  
Poo-Goose is doing.  
Do you choose to  
chew poo, too, sir?  
If, sir, you, sir,  
choose to chew, sir,  
with the Poo-Goose,  
chew, sir. Do, sir.

 

_Mr. Fox, sir,_   
_I won't do it._   
_It's too smelly._   
_I won't chew it._

Very well, sir.  
Step this way.  
We'll find another  
game to play.

 

Bim comes.  
Ben comes.  
Bim brings Ben broom.  
Ben brings Bim broom.

Ben bends Bim. BOOM.  
Bim bends Ben. BOOM.  
Bim bends.  
Ben bends.  
Bent broomed Ben breaks.  
Bent broomed Bim breaks.

Ben's welts. Bim's welts.  
Big welts. Figged well.

Bim and Ben treat  
welts with swabs.  
Ben's ass stings  
and Bim's ass throbs.

 

_Big welts! Broom welts!_   
_Swabbed welts! Groomed welts!_   
_My poor ass can't_   
_take that. No, sir._   
_My poor ass is_   
_much too sore, sir._

Well then...  
give your ass a shake.  
I'll find it something  
it can take.

 

Luke Luck likes tail.  
Luke's duck likes tail.  
Luck Luck licks tail.  
Luke's duck licks tail.

Duck takes licks  
of tail Luke Luck likes.  
Luke Luck takes licks  
of tail duck likes.

 

_I can't lick_   
_such flabby pucker!_   
_My tongue isn't_   
_made of rubber._

Mr. Knox. Now  
come now. Come now.  
You don't have to  
be so dumb now....

 

Think about this,  
Mr. Knox, please....

Though you screamed pleas  
three pee streams flew.  
While these streams flew,  
pissy stench drew spew.  
Wretched stench made  
it clear you're a wench.  
Such a wench must  
in piss become drenched.  
That's the way your  
sick needs get quenched.

 

_Stop it! Stop it!_   
_That's enough, sir._   
_I can't stand_   
_such filthy stuff, sir._

Very well, then,  
Mr. Knox, sir.

Let's have a little talk  
about tweetle beetles...

 

What do you know  
about tweetle beetles?  
Well...

When tweetle beetles fuck,  
it's called  
a tweetle beetle diddle.

And when they  
diddle while they piddle,  
it's a tweetle beetle piddle diddle.

AND when tweetle beetles  
fiddle with paddles while they diddle,  
it's a tweetle beetle piddle paddle diddle.  
AND...

When beetles diddle beetles  
in a piddle paddle diddle  
and the beetle diddle puddle  
has a stench that starts to curdle...

...they call this  
a tweetle beetle curdled piddle paddle diddle muddle.  
 **AND...**

When beetles diddle beetles  
in a curdled piddle puddle  
and the puddle's from a poodle  
and the poodle's been fucked oodles...

...they call this  
a muddle paddle tweetle poodle beetle oodled curdled piddle diddle.  
 **AND...**

 

_Now wait_   
_a minute,_   
_Mr. Socks Fox!_

_When a fox is_   
_in the puddle of_   
_the paddle beetle piddle_   
_while the beetles diddle poodles_   
_till they all start cumming oodles,_   
_THIS is what they call..._

_...a tweetle beetle_   
_oodled poodle curdled_   
_paddle muddled duddled_   
_fuckled cuckold_   
_fox in socks, sir!_

_Fox in socks,_   
_our game is done, sir._   
_Thank you for_   
_a lot of fun, sir._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Now** is your Dick Numb?


End file.
